Ash Alain mega
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash goes back to Kalos and learns mega evolution new Pokemon time jumps


**Ash and Alain Re match**

Ash Ketchum was back in the Kanto. However Ash was much stronger than last time. Ash had left his Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Neganda and Dhelmise at Oak's lab. Ash also told his original Kalos team of Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noivern to trian hard Ash would call them back for the league.

Ash then felt something fly down to him. His pokemon turned but Pikachu made moves not to attack. Ash turned and was face to face with Pidgeot. Ash embraced the bird pokemon. Ash then knew his old friend was joining his team again. Pidgeot felt Ash tap it's original pokeball to it's head the bird pokemon was sucked inside.

After leaving Oaks. Ash ran to the airport for Kalos. Ash also wanted to see Clemont, Bonnie and Serena again along with the other rivals from the region. Ash was bored waiting however his mother came to find him.

''Ash you forgot your backpack and a fresh outfit for your journey. Also make sure to catch some new Pokemon. Pikachu is with you.'' Delia said stroking the little electric mouse. On Ash's shoulder. Pikachu made happy noises at Delia.

''Thanks mom I promise that when I come home you'll see so many different pokemon.'' Ash said to his mother. Delia pecked her son on the cheek. Waving as she walked off while Ash went to get on the plane.

''Hi Professor and Alain.'' Ash, Alain and Sycamore heard a calm voice coming through it was Steven Stone.

''Hi Ash haven't seen you since the Kalos crisis. How are you?'' Steven asked Ash.

''I'm good thanks Steven been training in Alola and mastered Z moves.'' Ash told the Hoenn champion. Steven hadn't heard of the Alola region or Z moves.

Steven Stone asked Ash to walk with him for a second. Sycamore and Alain asked why.

''Well I know you have a Metagross Alain but mine discovered an egg and I know it's a Beldum egg I had it checked at my father's company. Ash gave help and I wondered if he wanted to try raising Metagross?'' Steven asked. He also had a stone. Ash knew it was a mega stone.

''This is Metagross Mega stone if anyone deserves a chance at using Mega evolution it's you. So please I hope you can help this Beldum egg.'' Steven said to Ash. He didn't have champion's making these offers daily.

Ash happily accepted promising to raise Beldum as well as he could. Steven then asked Sycamore if he had any Mega rings like Alains. Ash was given one.

''By the way I saw someone you knew here the other day. I have a little suprise too.'' Sycamore said. Sycamore and Alain lead Ash and Steven to the Pokemon area. Alain's Bisharp, Metagross, Tyranitar, Weavile and Unfeazent were watching the other pokemon. However training against them Ash saw a blur of blue speed. Weavile was training against it.

Ash then knew it was his Greninja. Greninja easily beat Weavile as it had become much much stronger.

Greninja then saw Ash and leapt to it's trainer. Greninja and Ash had a warm embrace as their bond was the same. Alain walked over.

''So Ash remember when we agreed to have another battle. Charizard are going to work hard now but how does a one on one sound?'' Alain said to Ash. Ash nodded to Alain who held a pokeball. Ash, Pikachu and Greninja had smirks on their faces.

''Of course Alain do you know other than Gardevoir, Houndoom, Charizard, Gyarados, Abomasnow, Salamence, Alakazam, Banette, Pinsir, Beedrill, Steelix, Heracross, Glalie, Gengar, Swampert, Aggron, Manectric, Pidgeot, Metagross what pokemon can mega evolve.'' Ash asked Alain. Alain nodded.

''Tyranitar, Steelix, Beedrill, Pinsir, Heracross, Alakazam, Venusaur, Blastiose, Garchomp, Salamence, Scizor, Slowbro, Gyarados, Abomasnow, Pinsir, Houndoom, Glalie, Kangskhan, Pidgeot, Altaria, Lucario, Audino, Absol, Gallade, Loppuny, Sableye, Medicham, Rayquaza, Mewtwo (2), Charizard (2), Latios, Latias, Diance, Swampert, Sceptile, Blaizken and Ampharos. Is the full list the professor and I have found.'' Alain told Ash. Ash nodded hoping to find as many of these as he could.

''Well at Oak's lab I have a Heracross, Gible, Sceptile, Glalie and Charizard. Could I get them sent here if I find their mega stones?'' Ash asked Sycamore.

''Of course. You may ask please do train hard.'' Sycamore said as Ash and Alain were gonna battle.

''Charizard let's go. Greninja I choose you.'' Ash and Alain said at the same time. Ash and Alain had their pokemon facing off.

''Greninja use water-shurriken.'' Greninja then leapt up and made throwing stars from water and threw them at Charizard who was hit due to Greninja's speed.

''Charizard use dragon-claw.'' Charizard's claws glowed green and it slashed at Greninja. Greninja leapt out of the way.

''Greninja Aerial-ace.'' Ash called next. Alain had Charizard use thunder-punch to counter. The moves exploded on contact. Both pokemon were sent back.

Greninja then opened it's mouth and used a move Ash figured it learned while training.

''THAT'S HYDRO-PUMP.'' Ash yelled out proudly. The water torrent engulfed Charizard. Alain cried out but there was significant damage.

''Charizard use flamethrower.'' Alain called. Charizard opened it's mouth and blasted a torrent of fire at Greninja who couldn't move away in time. Alain's other pokemon watched in the background. Ash and Pikachu knew Alain was stronger.

''We haven't been doing nothing. Ash we have been training. I was waiting for you to rebattle me.'' Alain said.

''Ash Alain that was a fine battle. Now go and find all the mega stones. Alain you have the Charizardite, Tyranitarite and Metagrossite. Ash you have the Metagrossite.''

 **Timeskip 5 months**

Ash had been training hard Beldum had hatched and was now a Metang. Ash also raised a Gogoat, Barbaricle, Doublade, Vivillon, Alakazam, Medicham, Audino, Altaria, Haxorous, Dragalge, Clawtizer and Tyrantrum. Ash was planning on going to find a fairy type to help his team.

Ash walked along a peaceful road. When he saw an Eevee nearly falling into a river. Ash called out his Alakazam and had it use psychic to lift Eevee to his arms.

''Eevee are you okay?'' Ash asked the small pokemon. Ash then took it to the nearby Pokemon centre. Ash explained to Joy Eevee's story. Joy took Eevee to heal it. Ash then saw Alain walk into the Pokemon centre.

''Hey Alain how are you doing?'' Ash called out. Showing off his badges from Viola, Grant, Korrina, Ramos and Clemont. Ash had also got Goodra back from the wetlands.

Ash was feeding his Alakazam, Goodra, Gogoat, Tyrantrum, Altaria and Pikachu. Alain saw them and said he was impressed.

''So Ash wanna battle. I have got my mega Charizard ready. Ash had found the Alakazamite. To use Mega Alakazam.

''Ash Charizard and I are much stronger now than before.'' Alain warned Ash. All this did was make Ash more excited for battle.

''Alakazam let's show off our mega prowess.'' Ash called out. Alakazam was eager. As when Ash found it Abra was getting beaten up it had no hope but Ash cared for it and made it feel strong. Alakazam thought it owed Ash it's power however it also became friends with Ash.

Alain and Ash faced each-other and had their pokemon ready. Alain and Charizard were prepared for a tough battle. Ash and Alakazam were prepared for any battles.

''Psybeam.'' Ash called out. Alakazam launched the multi coloured beam at Charizard. Alain had Charizard use dragon-claw. The moves exploded on contact.

''Steel-wing.'' Alain called out next. Charizard flew forwards with it's wings glowing however an explosion caused Ash and Alain to turn from their battle. When they turned Ash and Alain saw Team Flare who had re formed trying to take 2 Bagon. They wanted to force them to become mega Salamence.

Ash and Alain raced over to help the Bagon. The two trainers used their Mega Charizard and Alakazam to send Team Flare flying. Bagon looked at both trainers and got envious of their power.

Ash and Alain then took the Bagon to the centre. Eevee was ready aswell. The two then asked Joy for help with the Bagon. She offere the Bagon help Ash then captured Eevee aswell. Alain and the Bagon he helped went off. The Bagon Ash helped went off to train after it was healed.

 **Timeskip 8 months later Alola league.**

Alain, Tierno, Trevor, Ash and Sawyer were waiting to battle in the league again. Tierno and Trevor had trained hard and Trevor was working on all his team Ash recalled last time Trevor used Aerodactyl, Florges and Charizard. Ash had seen the matchups he was facing some trainer named Lucas.

Lucas called out a Drapion first. Ash chose one of his newer pokemon a Salamence. Ash had Salamence use dragon-claw to start. Drapion was hit hard from the move Ash then had Salamence use flamethrower. Drapion was coated in fire.

Ash easily won the battles until the finals. Where he faced Alain much like before.

''I choose you.'' Ash called throwing a pokeball. Ash's newest Pokemon Absol appeared on the field. Alain then called out his Altaria his newest pokemon.

''Altaria dragon-pulse.'' Alain called first. Altaria fired the move from it's mouth.

''Absol use dark-pulse.'' Absol launched a dark torrent from it's mouth. It along with Altaria's dragon-pulse causing an explosion. The two pokemon fell unable to battle.

Ash and Alain then used their Salamence against each-other. The two fell against due to a dragon-claw collision. After this Ash called out Barbaricle and Alain called out his Bisharp. Bisharp and Barbaricle collided a razor-shell and night-slash.

After Bisharp and Barbaricle fell. Ash and Alain called out Alakazam and Gengar.

''So you raised a Gengar. Let's get this going.'' Ash said recalling his Haunter with Sabrina.

''Psybeam use shadow-ball.'' Ash and Alain said at once. The two moves passed over each-other and then struck their targets.

''Charge beam.'' Ash called out. Charge beam hit Gengar. Alain called out a dark-pulse. This hit Alakazam too.

''Use psychic.'' Ash called out. Both Alakazam and Gengar were exhausted. They collapsed. Ash thanked Alakazam for a great battle. Alain did the same for Gengar.

''Go Medicham.'' Alain called next. His Medicham was on the field. Ash held a pokeball. Pidgeot was sent out. Pidgeot flew high into the air and prepared for a good battle.

''Use hurricane.'' Ash called out first. Medicham was engulfed and sent flying from the attack.

''Wing-attack.'' Ash called out next. Pidgeot charged forwards it struck Medicham with blinding speed.

''Medicham drain-punch.'' Alain called out. Medicham had it's fist glowing and struck Pidgeot draining it's health.

''Hyper-beam quick.'' Ash called out next. Pidgeot blasted Medicham with hyper-beam. Medicham fell to the field. Alain then called out his Charizard. Ash stayed with Pidgeot.

''Charizard use flamethrower.'' Alain called out. Ash had a plan.

''Pidgeot use hurricane.'' Pidgeot's hurricane and Charizard's flamethrower collided. Ash then had Pidgeot use wing-attack. However Alain had Charizard counter with steel-wing. The moves collided and then left Pidgeot weak.

''Flamethrower let's go.'' Alain called out. Pidgeot was in close range and flamethrower washed over it. Pidgeot fell down. Ash recalled Pidgeot thanking it for an amazing battle.

''Greninja I choose you.'' Ash's Greninja was prepared for it's battle. Ash and Greninja faced each-other they had been here before.

Ash and Greninja looked at each-other. The two had their plan much like Alain and Charizard. Ash and Alain called out a Steel-wing and Aerial-ace attacks.

The moves collided mid air. Alain called thunder-punch. Ash told Greninja to use Night-slash. These moves collided too. Ash called out a hydro-pump after. The hydro-pump hit Charizard and then sent it flying. Alain called a flamethrower Charizard turned around and launched flamethrower at Greninja. It was hit too.

''Greninja use water-shurriken.'' Ash called out. Water-shurriken got launched at Charizard. The move made contact the fire type knocking it to the ground.

''Dragon-claw.'' Alain called out. Charizard got up and then slashed at Greninja with green claws. Greninja was hit with one of the dragon-claw slashes. Ash and Alain knew how their pokemon were getting exhausted.

Ash called out night-slash and Alain had Charizard keep using Dragon-claw. The moves collided and knocked the pokemon out. Ash and Alain were joint champion's of Kalos. They made a pact to go and train to make themselves stronger.


End file.
